


A lovely little proposal

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Liz got something special to tell Jo. It doesn't quite work out the way she want it to.





	A lovely little proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/gifts).



> A birthday gift for ShyWhovian, aka askperibrown! For the 22nd second vorthday she wanted a Liz/Jo fanfic, possibly with winter themes.
> 
> The winter themes were omitted ooops!

"Jo?"   
  
"Hngh...yeees?" Feeling the fingers slowly combing through her short, blond hair, and even though it pained her Jo forced herself to wake up once more. She had nearly been dozing off, and though she was exhausted, she would never dream of falling sleep if Liz wanted to talk.   
  
"Why did you agree to date me?"   
  
Jo sigh. It was not something that happened every day, but since the beginning of their relationship two years ago, the question had continued to appear with all the more frequency. Sometimes, Jo thought it almost felt as though it was building u8p to something, a grand finally to two years worth of questioning.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Jo held her breath. She had never told Liz that before. Before, she had simply droned on about some of the millions of answers that immediately came to mind, talking until Liz fell asleep once more.   
  
But not today. Today, Jo wanted answer.   
  
As if frightened, the spidery fingers combing her hair slowed down, and Jo could feel Liz exhaling against her neck. "Just wondering" She said, her voice so quiet that Jo almost missed it.   
  
"You're not just curious. Two years is two long to be curious." Jo wasn't a bold person, not in any way, but she felt the need for an answer. "Please tell me" She added, almost begging, when she felt the fingers untangling from her hair. The last thing she wanted was for Liz to run, and the fact that she might scared Jo more than anything.   
  
Underneath her, Jo felt the mattress shifting, and she knew Liz had sat up at the end of the bed.   
  
"You spent two years with me. And I still don't know what keeps you here. I'm not your type, Jo." Liz answered, her voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle.   
  
Jo sigh, slowly turning over in bed only to be faced with Liz's naked back. Despite herself, she smiled slightly. "I have spent two years with you, and I intended to spend many more still. I don't want 'my type', Liz, I want you." Carefully, Jo reached out, pushing her hand against the soft spot between Liz's shoulder blades. As expected, she could feel the muscles shaking as she began massaging them, slowly relaxing as Liz's posture slumped in response to the caress.   
  
"But I'm not what you wanted. We told each other all about what we wanted when we were just friends, and we were never on eachothers lists." Liz relaxed a little bit more, melting under Jo's gentle administration. "Please stop with that, Jo. You know I love your massages."   
  
"I know, which is why I'm doing it." Jo replied stubbornly. "What is it that have you this upset, Liz? I don't understand... do you want to break up with me?" The realisation hit Jo like a beating to the head. Never, ever had she even considered that as a possibility.   
  
The sudden realisation made everything seem all the more frightening, and her hands dropped from their spot on Liz's back as she pulled back.    
  
"No!" Immediately, Liz turned around. Her green eyes were glowing with fear, and Jo regretted that she had said anything. "I love you, Jo. I love you so much, I know I'm not good at showing it but..."    
  
"Oh Liz, don't worry. I didn't...I didn't really think you were going to break up with me. Promise." Jo smiled comfortingly, assuring Liz that she did not mean it.   
  
"Then why did you ask?" Biting her lip, Liz pulled back further from Jo, settling the two of them on each side of the bed.   
  
"Because you are acting strange!" Jo exclaimed, suddenly very feeling frustrated. It was always so hard with Liz, jumping back and forth and never settling. Sometimes, Jo wished she could just be happy. "I can't tell what's going on with you and usually, when people act this way, it means something bad is happening or have already happened."   
  
"But it's not the truth!" To Jo's horror, the stoic Liz Shaw started sobbing openly. "I...I just want you to be happy. I was even going to tell you that... oh I'm so stupid" Horrified, Liz buried her head in her hands. "I was going to tell you something good but then I got scared and it all just collapsed. I'm not good with this sort of things!" More tears flooded down Liz's face, and before Jo knew it, she had wrapped up the naked body in her arms.   
  
"Schh, it's okay Liz. Whatever you want to say to me, we got time. I’m not going anywhere for many hours yet.” Jo smiled, turning Liz around so she could smile straight at her gorgeous face. “But before you say anything more, I want you to smile” Jo added, a last minute thought as she got a change to study Liz’s face. She thought of how that was all she had tried to do for the last few years.

 

Make Liz smile. 

 

“I don’t think I can right now” Liz replied, laughing and hiccuping pitfully. Her blonde her was tousled, her eyes red cried and her face blotchy and swollen. “I’m rather ugly to be telling you what I wanted too, either way” Liz laughed again, sweeping a hand over her soaking wet cheeks and wondering how it all went so wrong.

 

“You’ll always be beautiful enough for anything” Jo replied, putting a few piece of hair between Liz’s ear. Surprisingly, it actually did a lot for her overall appearance. “So you can tell me anything you want. Right here, right now, it doesn’t matter how you look.” She smiled. “Please”

 

“Fine. I’ll tell you.” Pulling the sheets close around her, trying to cover some of her naked flesh, Liz tried to give herself some confidence. “Josephine Grant. Will you marry me?”

 

“What?” Jo stared at Liz. Surely she couldn’t be serious? Jo wanted to laugh, but was scared to hurt Liz feelings. “You’re joking, aren’t you?” Jo asked carefully. 

 

If there was one thing Liz had  _ never  _ wanted, it was getting married. She hated the hole concept, despised the fact that there was a hole romanticised idea about putting on rings and suddenly binding yourself to new legal obligations against another person. Jo, when starting her relationship with Liz, had simply resigned herself to never marrying, because that was never going to be what Liz wanted.   
  
“No” More tears rush down Liz’s cheeks and she doesn’t even bother about trying to stop them or hide them. “I mean it. I want to marry you. I told you it wasn’t working out!”

 

“But...you are lying! You don’t want to marry! You told me so. It was never in your plans.” The further along everything got the more Jo wanted to laugh, but at the same time it was also only becoming more inappropriate to laugh.  

 

“I’ll say what you said.” Liz smiled, sweeping at her cheeks even though she didn’t know what it was she wanted to get rid of. The tears were drying and things were starting to look up, after all. “I don’t want my plans, I want you. And if you agree, if you say yes, then we’ll get married.” Liz looked down at the bedsheets, shy and insecure as to whether Jo was going to accept the preposition.

 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Let’s. Let’s get married!” Jo grinned from ear to ear, throwing herself around Liz’s neck as she realized that this was real. Staring at her partners brilliant green eyes, Jo gave her a strong, passionate kiss on her ruby coloured lips. 

 

Surprised but ecstatic, Liz reciprocated the embrace, allowing Jo to climb up into her lap and kiss her. The kiss was loaded with love and adoration, and never had Liz felt so sure of herself and her actions as she did in that very moment. “Josephine Grant, I love you very much and it will be a pleasure to make you my wife.”

 

“And it will be my pleasure to marry you, Doctor Elizabeth Shaw.” Jo replied ceremoniously, the both of them starring each other in the eyes before promptly bursting out laughing.

 

They laughed, and smiled, and basked in the happiness that came from being in each other's company. 

  
Whatever was to come, they would face it together. No one could stop them now.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
